digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Parties
Parties are usually announced early and occur during the time of year when something special occurs (and usually on the first of the month). They involve a mass amount of members logging in at the same time and some special surprises occur given by the administrator, Francis. Parties are usually held in the special Party Forum that appears. Jun 01 2007 - First Party Yellow Magikoopa suggested that everyone visit the site at the same time to have a party. Everyone though it was such a good idea, that Francis created a dedicated forum just for the event. It was a resounding success, and started a digibutter tradition. Happenings: *Party-Hats available to the first 50 members. *HotPockets and Mushroom-PIE on sale. *Crazy Cody's siezures New Fads *Party Avatars *Dancing *Various Party games Jul 01 2007 - Second Party Because the first party was such a success, a second party was announced by Francis. Because of the official announcement, there was much better turnout, but some thought it wasnt as good as the first. Happenings: *Free Arcade Games *New Items - Searchlight and Banana-Peel *Lord Bowser tried to flood it and was jailed. New Fads: *Hot Potato with Gooey-Bombs Jul 04 2007 - Fourth of July Party Just a few days after the second, another party was held to celebrate USA Independence Day. A no-spamming announcement was made to stop flooding and many were sad. There was a lower turnout, because it was a weekday and many were away for the holiday. Happenings *Cracker-Launcher on sale, and cheaper to use Aug 01 2007 - Dump Goodbye Party To celebrate (or mourn) the destruction of The Dump, a party was held inside the The Dump forum and for the first time coins could be earned there. As the end drew near, the skies got dark, sirens were flashing and even the angry moon appeared. At the end there was a huge underground explosion and when the dust settled The Dump was no more. Happenings *Dump-Party-Hats available to the first 50. Sep 01 2007 - RP Party A party was held to celebrate the new Role-Play Characters feature and the end of summer vacation. You could post as alternate characters in the party forum. This party had the highest turnout of all, with over 50 members online at one point, almost eclipsing the most-members online ever. Happenings *The epic War of September 1st *Appearance of the Digibutter-Kill, Digibutter-Heal, and the Smash-Ball items. Oct 01 2007 - Zelda Party A party was held to celebrate the release of the Nintendo DS game Zelda Phantom Hourglass. The party forum required you to post as a special zelda alternate character. Happenings *60 Zelda-Party-Hats given out *The Searchlight returned and Boomerangs and Potions were on sale. *Read Logan's write up of the ending Fads *Fear of The Moon Oct 31 2007 - Halloween Party Before the Party *Zelnor, having Halloween 9 hours before anyone, killed nearly half the members on Digibutter. Happenings *Release of the Wolf-Pendant, Vampire-Potion, T-Virus, Silver-Arrow, Ice-Arrow, and Monster-Cure. *Full moon *Full out war between Vampires, Werewolves, and Zombies, in which the Zombies took a few people down to literally 0 HP with their infective bite, the Vampires bit an insane amount of members, including inactive members, and the Werewolves got slaughtered. *Many members lost in the crossfire got bitten by Vampires, and wasted a lot of coins trying to stay a non-Vampire. *Alts were able to be used everywhere for the day. Surprisingly enough, few people used this. Nov 10 2007 - Super Mario Galaxy Party Held to celebrate the release of the highly anticipated Super Mario Galaxy game for Nintendo Wii. The party forum required you to post as a special Mario alt. Happenings *Super-Mushroom, Fire-Flower, and Freezie items were added. *The whole forum got an epic new space-themed banner that was made by none other than the awesome Bowser Jr. *Princess Peach was captured countless times but foiled by that loserific goody called Starman, who unleashed a powerful blast on Mecha Koopa. *Koopler changed into Bowser Jr. whilst Bowser Jr. changed into a Mecha Koopa. Things got rather confusing from that moment onward.... Dec 31 2007 - Nerr Year's Party Happenings *Mama Luigi and several other people spammed the party, but were never striked. Pfargtl also created a short lived fad, Coin Topics. *People watched as the Nerr Ball dropped, when the forum was locked after. Feb 02 2008 - Sammer Bowl I The Saturday before the NFL Super Bowl was the Sammer Bowl Party. Members posted as their own Sammer Guy, and competed to be the most creative. It was said that 64 members were seen online at once during the night. Happenings *Digibutter got hacked by divo, Francis was benned, the Moderators turned evil, the site was almost destroyed, but saved by Pure-Hearts. See divo and the void. Apr 01 2008 - 4Kids Acquisition The homepage redirected to 4kids.nerr, which looked like a press release stating that the site had been purchased by 4Kids Entertainment. All Nintendo discussions were to cease, and new forums like Yu-Gi-Oh! and SonicX would be created. A 4Kids RP forum was created for users to post as characters from 4Kids properties and even the CEO made an appearance. Of course all postings would be heavily censored. Apparently a link in the press release led to an 8-bit Rick Roll. Happenings *SonicX, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and 4Kids RP forums were created. *Some people were very upset that Francis sold-out to 4Kids. They claimed they would leave if the site was not back to normal the next day. *The Tippi logo changed to the 4Kids logo and the site's title changed to "4kids.nerr - Totally Awesome!" *At midnight the site changed back to normal. April Fools accomplished! Apr 16 2008 - Digibirthday Party Celebrating one year of digibutter.nerr! Lots of reminiscing of good times in digibutter's history Happenings *One-Year-Party-Hats given out *Francis posted site statistics and about future features coming out, like Blogs and the return of Name-Tags. Nerr 2.0 was also mentioned. *Fireworks theme created by Frozenwinters *iFReaKiNLoVeSEeSaWsMaN! left RPOT for the first time and invaded the party along with Nerr-Bot who also joined the festivites by being a depressing dick.